DESTINY'S WAY
by MirskianQueen
Summary: After her year on probation Lord Wyldon told her she couldn't come back, angry and disappointed Kel disappeared. Now, for years later she returns having become a different kind of warrior.
1. Chapter 1

_**DESTINY'S WAY.**_

_**Summary: After her year on probation Lord Wyldon told her she couldn't come back, angry and disappointed Kel disappeared. Now, for years later she returns having become a different kind of warrior.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

She couldn't believe it, her hands shook as she packed her bags; she'd thought he would let her stay, thought she had proven herself.

Clenching her hands into tight fists Kel felt her face twist into a scowl, _it's just because I'm a girl. _She'd known Lord Wyldon was against her being there, _but I thought I could change his mind, _she still couldn't believe it, couldn't believe it was really over.

"It's not fair!" Slamming her fist into a wall she closed her eyes, "It's just not fair!' She'd one everything he'd asked her, she was just as good as the boys – better than some of them – and yet he'd still told her to go.

Anger burned inside her, what gave him the right; the law said that girls could be knights, how was it then fair to treat them so differently to everyone else?

In one moment all her dreams had been shattered, everything she had based her life on torn away.

In the morning she was supposed to leave with the other boys, scowling Kel shook her head; she was not going to make a spectacle of herself, taking a deep breath she lifted her bags and walked out of her room.

The next morning would find her gone, a note left for Neal and the rest of her friends; a simple goodbye, no explanation about where she'd gone or what she planned to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_** DESTINY'S WAY.**_

_**Summary: After her year on probation Lord Wyldon told her she couldn't come back, angry and disappointed Kel disappeared. Now, for years later she returns having become a different kind of warrior.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE – The Return.**_

_**Four Years Later.**_

Alanna stood facing her opponent; she was a tall girl, around fifteen years old, she wore a simple loose fitting tunic and pants, a dark red hooded cloak hid her face from view. The girl swung her sword in a fast figure eight and lifted her chin at Alanna, daring her to make the first move.

Shrugging Alanna came in fast, the girl blocked her rush attack; feigning low, she brought her sword upward in a savage skilled motion.

Taken aback Alanna stumbled backwards, momentarily shocked at the younger girl's skill. Smiling delightedly, she regained herself attacked.

xxx

Jon couldn't believe it, he watched in wonder as Alanna's opponent matched her move for move; it as unbelievable, especially considering the girl's age, she couldn't have been any older than fifteen.

They moved fast, neither expending any excessive energy on fancy elaborate moves. That was another surprising aspect of this strange girl, she was well skilled and well disciplined, every block or attack was deliberate and well placed.

Shaking his head, Jon watched, pleasantly surprised by the newcomer's skill; not many people so young could have done so well.

The girl suddenly surged forward in a flash of hidden speed and agility, her sword was a blur of motion; Alanna found herself struggling to keep pace, frantically blocking the girl's perfect attacks.

Jon hardly saw Alanna's opponent's sword snake around her's, then the girl twisted; he gaped as his champion's sword flew from her hand, she had been beaten and Jon couldn't remember the last time anyone had fought so well.

Jon stood gaping; licking his lips he addressed the girl. "A very well fought battle," his voice rang clearly over the silent crowd. "May I ask your name Lady Warrior?"

The girl lifted her head, raising her hands she pushed the hood aside. "I am Keladry of Mindelan." Without another word, she turned and walked away; her red cloak billowing out behind her.

xxx

Lord Wyldon stared in complete shock, his eyes wide as he took in the news; no one had heard anything of Keladry of Mindelan in years, now she returned out of nowhere.

He shook his head, when he'd told her she couldn't return after her year of probation, he'd done so because he hadn't thought the life of a knight was one she could endure; he'd done it for the most honourable of reasons, to protect her.

He regretted that decision now, he had never seen anyone as profoundly excellent as her; she had fought with honour and decency, she had won fairly and had done so with a skill far beyond that he would have expected of a fifteen year old. He had made a mistake in disallowing the continuation of her training, and now wished he could change his decision and allow her back in.

xxx

Kel strode towards her tent, she hadn't expected to feel so torn; part of her wanted to throw her achievements in the King's face, another part wanted to run away as fast as she could.

"Kel!"

The voice made her turn, not because she recognised it; but because of what he'd called her, only a few people outside her family had ever called her 'Kel'.

She recognised them immediately, after four years she still knew them; Neal and Merric stopped a few meters from her, their faces showing obvious shock and confusion.

Neal swallowed and stepped forward, "is it really you?"

Smiling Kel nodded, "it's me Neal." She blinked rapidly as tears came to her eyes, "it's me."

Merric walked forward and enveloped her in a tight hug, "Gods Kel, we've all missed you so much."

Neal shook his head, "where have you been all this time? What have you been doing?"

Kel gave Neal a quick hug, "that's a very long story, it might take a while." She saw the determined look in Neal's eyes, a look that was mirrored in Merric's. Nodding she sighed, "ok, come with me."

Turning she walked briskly to her tent, she'd set it up well away from anyone; as she reached it she heard a soft nicker. She grinned at her friends' shocked gasps as they saw Godsbreath, her horse; he was huge, reaching a shocking 17½ hands at his shoulder. He was pitch black, with a small splash of white at the end of his handsome nose.

Neal gaped and shook his head, "what is it with you and big horses?" He asked, referring to Peachblossom; the horse she'd ridden during her year training as a Page.

Shrugging Kel stroked his neck, "he wasn't always so big." As she remembered the weedy little foal he'd been when she'd first ended up with Godsbreath she grinned, looking at her friends she smiled.

"Why don't you get everyone so I'm not repeating my self?"

Neal nodded, "I'll be back soon."

Kel smiled and swallowed, "I'll tell you everything, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

_**DESTINY'S WAY.**_

_**Summary: After her year on probation Lord Wyldon told her she couldn't come back, angry and disappointed Kel disappeared. Now, for years later she returns having become a different kind of warrior.**_

_**CHAPTER TWO – A Different Path.**_

_**Four years previously.**_

Kel scowled as she walked down the road, she'd left her parents after six weeks; that had been almost five months ago, she'd left once she couldn't bear it anymore, she needed to find someway to begin her life again, and she wasn't going to find it moping in her bedroom.

She had a single bag slung over one shoulder, her glaive and a small pouch of coins tied to her belt.

It wasn't fair, she should have been preparing for her second year as a page; instead she had been kicked out, all because she was a girl.

She was angry, furious and bitter with disappointment and hate. She'd hoped that Lord Wyldon would change his mind, she'd hoped in vain. Now she had no purpose, no goal; she looked ahead in her life and saw nothing.

Her whole life had been planned around her being a knight, now that dream had been shattered; she felt empty inside, empty except for the bitter well of fury deep within her soul.

She paused frowning as she remembered what she'd said when she had first decided to do the training.

_"I'll do it," she said quietly. "I want the training, and the right weapons. Anders is right, it was stupid to go after a spidren with stones." _

_"And if they send you home at the end of a year?" asked Ilane of Mindelan. _

_Kel__ took__ a__ deep__ breath.__"Then__ I'll__ still__ know __more __than __I __do__ now,"__she__ said__ firmly._

She'd gone into it knowing she might only get that one year, she knew more than she had when she'd started; she knew enough to know she wanted to continue a life in combat, no matter what it took.

There was more than one type of warrior, if she couldn't be a knight, she would be some other kind of warrior.

Kel looked at the ship's captain, "you're headed to the Copper Isles?"

"Yes Ma'am," he smiled and cocked his head, "shouldn't a young lass like you be at home with your Mother?"

Kel shrugged, "I'm visiting friends." Taking out her money pouch she smiled, "how much will it cost_"

"Put your money away lassie," the captain shook his head, "I don't charge anything."

Kel blinked at him, "why not?"

"My Mother raised me proper," he smiled and ushered her onto the ship, "you mind yourself and don't cause trouble and the trip will cost you nothing."

Kel smiled, "thankyou."

"You're welcome Lassie," he smiled and led her to a neat, clean cabin. "We'll be leaving in the morning; you can stay on the ship tonight if you want."

Kel smiled at the captain's kindness, "thankyou."

He returned her smile and cleared his throat, "well, I'll let you get settled. If you need anything, come see me."

Kel looked around the cabin after he left; it was roomy, simply, yet elegantly designed. It wasn't big, but the way the furniture - a soft bed a small comfortable chair and a solid redwood table - were positioned, made the room somehow seem bigger than it really was.

Biting her lip Kel swallowed, by now her Mother would be desperately worried; she'd sent a note to her mother the morning before last, trying to explain. But she was afraid to posed more questions than it answered. She closed her eyes and fought back the urge to grab her bag and run home, she had to do this; it was just hard, harder than she had ever imagined.

Ilane Of Mindelan couldn't believe it, she'd read the note over a dozen times; it was brief, just a few short lines of her daughter's neat handwriting.

_Dearest Mama,_

_I __know__ by __now __you __will __be __worried__ sic_k, _I __can__ tell __you __only __that __I __am __well __and __safe. __I __need __to __find __my __life __again, __and __I __couldn't __do__ that __at __home._

_Please don't be angry, I have to do this my way. Just know that I am thinking of you all everyday._

_Your loving daughter._

_Keladry._

Shaking her head Ilane closed her eyes, for a little over six weeks Kel had stayed with them; she had spent the time in a miserable depressed state, then out of the blue one morning, she had been gone; no note, just an empty bed.

For the last five months she had searched for her daughter, but Kel was nowhere to be found; she had simply disappeared.

Then the note had arrived, the courier had been paid seven gold nobles to deliver it; he'd simply met her on the road, heading for the nearest harbour.

Inness had left immediately, but by the time he had got there; Keladry was long gone.

"Mother?" Anders entered her room and sighed, "at least we know she's alive." He walked over and hugged his mother gently, "she can look after herself you know that."

Ilane nodded and folded the note, "I just wish I knew where she was."

Anders nodded, he was worried about Kel too. "She needed to do something, she'll come back when she's ready." Of that he was sure, he just didn't know when that would be.

xxx

Kel paused at the old cottage, this was it; she had asked many people who the best man would be to ask for training in combat, they had all said the same thing and it had led her here.

This was, supposedly, the home of a great Shang Warrior. Looking around Kel frowned, it wasn't what she had expected, the cottage was surrounded by three large paddocks with some of the most exquisite horses she had ever seen, a row of stables filled in the space at the back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DESTINY'S WAY.**_

_**Summary: After her year on probation Lord Wyldon told her she couldn't come back, angry and disappointed Kel disappeared. Now, for years later she returns having become a different kind of warrior.**_

_**CHAPTER THREE – The Shang Flame.**_

_**Three And A Half Years Previously.**_

Kel's glaive swung up to meet the heavy sword, the jarring jolt made her arms twang; pushing back she brought her leg up in a forward kick, forcing her opponent back.

He stumbled, sword wavering in his hand; she swing her glaive in a controlled thrust, knocking the sword from his hand.

Gasping Kel grinned, the man grinned back shaking his sweat soaked hair. "You have come far Keladry," smiling he lowered his sword. "You have learned all you can from me."

Frowning Kel shook her head, "you told me it would take me four years or more to learn everything."

Her teacher nodded, "that was before I knew you." Smiling he shrugged, "you learn more quickly than most, you are more determined and diligent in your effort." The old Shang warrior chuckled, "in truth I have never trained a student better than yourself, you have a fire in you Keladry; a passion of the likes I have never seen."

Kel smiled grinning, "thankyou."

Ingvar inclined his head, "You are welcome my dear, and you have earned the name I wish to give you."

Kel's eyes widened, "you said in the beginning that I would only earn the training, that you could give me no name."

"I believe you have earned this name, even if no one else would." Ingvar smiled, "so Keladry of Mindelan, I name you, The Shang Flame."

Her eyes burned and Kel smiled, "I will bare it with honour."

"Your training is complete my young friend," Ingvar nodded, "and it is time for you to return to you home."

Raising her head high, Kel nodded, "It is time."

xxx

She jumped off the ship, landing on the docks with relief; she didn't mind sea travel, but a week on the ship had left her restless.

Although it had given her time to make her cloak, she wanted to be noticed, wanted her name – the Shang Flame – to become infamous, then she would reveal her identity.

She was home, breathing deeply she looked up and down the shoreline; everything looked the same, it was like no time had passed at all. Shaking her head she took Godsbreath's reins as he was led down the ramp, her massive stallion snorted tossing his head; he was restless too.

Shrugging the cloak over her shoulders she lifted the hood over her head, then she swung effortlessly onto his back; it was time, she had work to do.

xxx

Ilane of Mindelan sighed and looked out the window, her daughter was out there, somewhere; of that she was sure. But every attempt to find her had been met by failure after failure, if Keladry was going to return, it would be when she was ready.

"Mother," Inness smiled and shook his head, "you can't keep doing this." Taking her hand he sighed, "Kel will come home when she's ready, we know that."

"I know," sighing softly she shook her head, "I just wish she were here." It was her birthday, the third without her.

Nodding Inness shrugged, "there's more news of The Shang Flame."

Snorting Ilane chuckled, all of her sons were obsessed with the new warrior, "what has she done now?'

"She saved a village from twenty bandits all on her own," grinning Inness sighed with mock longing, "can you imagine meeting a woman like that?" He asked grinning at his mother, then he laughed slapping his forehead. "Look who I'm asking."

Ilane smiled and nodded, "she is making quite a name for herself."

"The king's tournament's coming up, Conall and I have a bet going that she'll be there."

Shaking her head Ilane laughed, "it certainly would give the Lioness some competition."

_**Five and a half weeks later.**_

"She's here!" Inness clapped Conall on the shoulder, the Shang Flame, she's here!"

Rolling his eyes Conall grinned, "you think I didn't already know?"

"Did you know she's going up against the Lioness?" Inness asked, slightly annoyed.

Conall choked and blinked in surprise, "well, that's a fight we'll have to see."

"Definitely," Inness agreed with a grin.

xxx

Kel swallowed and licked her lips; she was going to face the Lioness herself! This hadn't been what she'd planned for; she hadn't thought this would happen. Breathing deeply to calm her nerves Kel walked slowly forward, the Lioness stood before her, poised, ready. Swinging her sword in a fast figure eight Kel lifted her chin at Alanna, the lest she could do was act confident.

Alanna came in fast, Kel blocked the rushing attack and feigned a low strike, she brought her sword upward swinging hard with all her strength.

Alanna stumbled backwards, her eyes wide, then she smiled her eyes gleaming with delight as she rushed forward to re-engage.

Kel remained focused, she made sure that every block or attack was calculated and well thought out . Then she surged forward suddenly using all the speed that she'd been holding back, her sword was a blur of motion and the Lioness was struggling to keep pace, her blocks becoming frantic.

Kel brought her sword up and snaked it around Alanna's, then she twisted sharply in a well practiced move; the champion's sword flew from her hand, and Kel backed off.

The King shrugged off his obvious surprise, . "A very well fought battle," his voice rang clearly over the silent crowd. "May I ask your name Lady Warrior?"

Kel scowled, biting her lip she lifted her head, raising her shaking hands she pushed the hood aside.

"I am Keladry of Mindelan."

Silence followed her words, obviously she had not been forgotten; suddenly she felt a rush of emotions all colliding at once closing her eyes she turned and walked away; her red cloak billowing behind her.


End file.
